1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to microelectronic circuits and more particularly but not exclusively to an amplitude-locked loop integrable into an integrated circuit and equipped with an acoustic resonator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Amplitude-locked loops are particularly useful circuits in many applications.
They are particularly found in communication systems, and in particular in mobile telephony where integration of the components forming the transmitter and the receiver of a mobile communication system is further developing.
Document “A 1.9 GHZ IMAGE-REJECT FRONT-END WITH AUTOMATIC TUNING IN A 0.15UM CMOS TECHNOLOGY,” Mustafa H. Koroglu et al., 2003 IEEE International Solid-State Circuits Conference, 0-7803-7707-9/03 describes a control technique using a loop of the ALL type.